An investigation was conducted in which the age-specific prevalence of DMFT and DMFS scores could be made for U. S. subjects (adults and children) by simply using the corresponding percentage of caries free subjects. Knutson's model, a modification of Knutson's model and various logistic models were compared and evaluated for the estimation of age-specific DMFT and DMFS scores. The National Caries Prevalence Surveys (1980 Children's Survey and the 1985 Adult Survey) provided the caries data to be modeled. Age groupings were formed for the adult data set up to the age of 35 years. Data for adults older than 35 were not used, since the DMFT is not caries specific for adults.